indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Прокл Диадох
Прокл Диа́дох ( , ; 8 февраля 412, Новый Рим — 17 апреля 485, Афины) — античный философ-неоплатоник, руководитель Платоновской Академии, при котором неоплатонизм достиг своего последнего расцвета. Очерк жизни Время жизни Прокла восстанавливается по источникам как 410—485 гг. Биограф Прокла Марин приводит его гороскоп, по астрономическим данным которого дата рождения Прокла определяется как 8 февраля 412 г. Прокл родился в столице Римской империи - Константинополе, в семье богатого адвоката из Ксанфа. Намереваясь пойти по стопам отца, подростком уехал в Александрию, где учился сначала риторике, затем заинтересовался философией и стал учеником александрийского неоплатоника . Именно у него Прокл начал изучать логические трактаты Аристотеля, в трактовке которых он, как сообщает Марин, достиг успеха уже в то время. В возрасте 20 лет Прокл переезжает в Афины, где Платоновскую Академию в то время возглавлял Плутарх Афинский. Плутарх, несмотря на свой преклонный возраст, стал заниматься с Проклом лично, изучая с ним трактат Аристотеля «О душе» и диалог Платона «Федон». Через два года Плутарх скончался, передав руководство школой своему ученику Сириану, у которого Прокл продолжил своё обучение. Марин сообщает, что уже к 28-летнему возрасту Прокл написал одну из своих главнейших работ, комментарий на платоновского «Тимея». Около 450 г., после смерти Сириана, Прокл становится схолархом Платоновской Академии. Время жизни Прокла — закат древнегреческой цивилизации. Языческие культы ещё отправлялись , но христиане все больше настаивали на их запрете. В это время из Парфенона была изъята знаменитая статуя Афины работы Фидия, что в окружении Прокла было воспринято как кощунство. В полемике с христианами Прокл не был пассивной стороной — как сообщает Суда, он написал «Возражения против христиан» в 18 книгах (работа не сохранилась). В какой-то момент конфликт христиан с академиками приобрел такое напряжение, что Прокл был вынужден на год уехать из Афин в Лидию. Во время путешествия по Азии Прокл познакомился с некоторыми восточными учениями, которые синтезировал с собственной системой. Религиозная практика, молитвы солнцу, ритуалы при Прокле стали в Академии необходимой составляющей самого образовательного процесса. Марин сообщает, что Прокл «дни и ночи» проводил в молитве, в орфических и халдейских очищениях и в исполнении «всяких других религиозных обрядов»Марин. Прокл, или О счастье, XVIII.. В личной жизни Прокл придерживался аскетических принципов: не был женат, воздерживался от мясной пищи и соблюдал посты согласно указаниям богов, являвшихся ему во сне. По словам Марина, именно чрезмерный аскетизм был причиной его сравнительно ранней смерти: "От грубой и несносной пищи, от слишком частых омовений и тому подобных надсад цветущее тело его изнурилось". Прокл не чуждался общественной деятельности; он принимал участие в городских собраниях. Умер в Афинах, в возрасте 73 лет, оставив преемником Марина. Похоронен в Афинах в одном склепе со своим учителем Сирианом. Сочинения Главные философские сочинения Прокла посвящены рассмотрению высших начал всего сущего и утверждению платонизма в качестве богословского учения. В трактате «Первоосновы теологии» ( ) Прокл излагает учение о сверхчувственных началах. Трактат состоит из 211 параграфов, в каждом из которых формулируется и затем доказывается некоторое утверждение. «Платоновская теология» ( ) — капитальное сочинение, в котором Прокл выстраивает учение о высших началах и богах, приводя при этом множество цитат из Платона, призванных подтвердить, что такая система имелась уже у самого Платона, и что все сочинения Платона представляют собой единый священный текст. Из многочисленных комментариев Прокла на диалоги Платона до нас дошли пять: к «Тимею» (Марин пишет, что Прокл ценил этот комментарий более всех других), к «Пармениду», к «Государству», к «Алкивиаду I», частично к «Кратилу». Комментарии к «Филебу», «Теэтету», «Софисту» и «Федону» утрачены целиком. Сохранилась также часть комментария Прокла к «Эннеадам» Плотина. Все комментарии на Аристотеля утеряны, однако известно, что Прокл толковал «Категории», «Об истолковании», Первую и Вторую аналитики. Три небольших философских трактата Прокла — «О десяти сомнениях касательно промысла», «О промысле, судьбе и о том, что в нас», «Об ипостасях зла» — сохранились только в латинском переводе Вильгельма из Мёрбеке (XIII в.). В небольшом трактате «Начала физики» ( ) в виде цепочки определений и теорем излагается физическая система Аристотеля. К астрономическим сочинениям относятся короткий трактат элементарного содержания под названием «Сфера» ( ), краткий «Обзор астрономических предположений» ( ), «Пересказ астрологического „Четырёхкнижия“ Птолемея» и книга «О затмениях», сохранившаяся только в латинском переводе. Из математических сочинений Прокла целиком сохранился «Комментарий к I книге „Начал“ Евклида». Кроме того, Прокл написал отдельное сочинение о параллельных прямых, которое не сохранилось. Из религиозных и магических сочинений до нас дошли «Эклоги из халдейской философии» ( ) и книга «О иератическом искусстве эллинов» ( ). Сохранилось также семь гимнов к богам: к Гелиосу, к Афродите, к Музам, ко всем богам, к Ликийской Афродите, к Гекате и Янусу, к премудрой Афине. Эти гимны, написанные гомеровским гекзаметром, обращают на себя внимание орфическим содержанием, которое воплощается в призывах к богам дать нам «избегнуть чёрного зла рождений». Таков гимн, обращённый к Музам: Свет воспеваем, подъемлющий смертных горе́, воспеваем Девять дщерей великого Зевса прекрасноголосых! Души людей, кои жизнь, полонивши, ввергает в глубины, Могут они избавлять от скорбей, землеродным присущих, Силою чистого таинства ум пробуждающей книги Учат нас, как поскорей пролететь чрез глубокую Лету, След обретя, что к звезде соимённой ведёт — ведь когда-то Там они сбились с пути и упали на берег рождений В жажде безумной испробовать жребий вещественной жизни. Ныне, богини, молю — уймите порыв мой тревожный! Полными смысла рассказами мудрых меня опьяните! Да не сбивает с пути меня род человеков безбожный, С дивной, священной стези, сияющей, полной плодами! Музы, молю — из толпы многогрешного рода людского Вечно влеките к священному свету скиталицу душу! Пусть тяжелит её мед ваших сот, укрепляющий разум, Душу, чья слава в одном — в чарующем ум благоречье. (Перевод О. В. Смыки) Из известных нам сочинений Прокла не сохранились * «Возражения против христиан» ( ) в 18 кн., * «О хрестоматии» ( ) в 2 кн., * «О воспитании» ( ) в 2 кн., * «О богах у Гомера» ( ), * «На богословие Орфея» ( ), * «Согласие Орфея, Пифагора и Платона с оракулами» ( ) в 10 кн., * «О Великой Матери» ( ), * «Комментарии ко всему Гомеру», * «Комментарии к „Трудам и дням“ Гесиода». Учение о бытии Для обозрения философии Прокла целесообразно обратиться к его «Первоосновам теологии», поскольку этот трактат в сжатом виде дает изложение системы неоплатонизма вообще. Иерархия Универсума в целом строится у Прокла по схеме платоновского «Парменида»: сверхсущее Единое (оно же Благо и Бог); далее генады — сверхсущие единицы-боги, которым причастны боги сущие, или умы; умы — боги умопостигаемые, или Бытие, синтетически объединяющее принципы предела и беспредельного. Бытию и богам умопостигаемым противопоставлены Ум (Нус) и боги мыслящие, которые связаны с богами умопостигаемыми через богов умопостигаемо-мыслящих. С мыслящими богами-умами связаны надкосмические боги и мыслящие души. Следующая ступень — внутрикосмические боги, универсальные души, демонические «просто души»: ангелы, демоны в собственном смысле и герои. Ещё ниже — «частичные души», которые одушевляют тела; к ним принадлежит и душа человека. Ниже всего — неодушевленные тела. В эту иерархическую структуру Прокл, естественно, включает традиционных олимпийских богов, распределяя их по триадам и разделяя на трансцендентных и космических. Между телами и душой посредствует «природа», бестелесная, но неотделимая от тел бессознательная сила, тождественная с силой рока. Низшим онтологическим уровнем, но все-таки производным от высшего, является, наконец, материя. В трактате фиксируется следующая «каноническая» последовательность: # Единое и многое (в их статике, в их взаимопереходе, в их органическом сращении, результат которого есть актуальная бесконечность); # Числа, или боги (дается определение числа и классификация богов, то есть учение Прокла о сверхмыслительных числах является одновременно и учением о богах; каждое число Прокл называет богом); # Ум (дается определение Ума и его ограничение «сверху и снизу»; устанавливается тождественное себе различие Ума и рассматривается иерархия Ума в отношении его универсальности); # Душа (дается определение души, её свойства, её типов; описывается круговращение и иерархия душ; определяется носитель души); # Космос (дается определение Космоса как материйного осуществления трех основных ипостасей неоплатонизма). Единое рассматривается Проклом как 1) бытие само-по-себе, без всякого множества и до всякого множества; затем как 2) Единое, которое уже объединилось со многим, но само по себе остается простым и неделимым смыслом этого множества; и, наконец, как 3) собственно объединенность Единого и многого, в которой есть не только смысл, но и перечислимость всех входящих в неё моментов. Вслед за Единым рассмотрены Числа, «сверхсущие единицы». Они выше бытия, ибо являются принципом самого бытия и его различения. Они также выше мышления, поскольку выступают принципом всякого разделения и объединения, без чего мышление не может осуществиться. Число, таким образом, занимая первое место после Единого, есть расчленяющая и объединяющая «творческая сила». Разработку Проклом области Чисел, промежуточной между Единым и Умом, следует подчеркнуть особенно. Так четко область Чисел представлена только у Прокла. Каждое отвлеченное число, будучи бескачественным, превосходя всякий предмет и вещь, в этом отношении вполне аналогично Единому. И оно же, являясь принципом всякого различения и оформления, вполне аналогично Уму. Таким образом, Числа предстают как область, «посредническая» между бескачественным Единым и окачествованным и окачествляющим Умом. Сфера Ума начинается с сущего как первого качественного наполнения чисел. Затем следует область энергийного наполнения самого бытия, которую Прокл называет жизнью. Жизнь, сопоставляющая себя с собой же, и дает нам собственно мышление и познание. Итак, сферу Ума образуют три ступени — бытие, жизнь, познание. Мировая душа (третья ипостась неоплатонизма) — не что иное, как принцип вечного становления Космоса. Как ум есть у Прокла единство бытия и мышления, так душа есть единство ума и тела. Душа привлекается для объяснения движения в мире, подобно тому как ум привлекается для объяснения закономерности действий самой души. Соответственно, внутримировыми душами являются принципы становления отдельных тел. Прокл говорит о разных типах душ — божественных, душ ума, душах изменчивых. Вообще душа обозначает у Прокла среднюю область между неделимым умом и делимыми телами. К свойствам души он относит её бестелесность, бессмертие, отражение ею в себе всех форм ума, связанность её с тем вечным телом, для которых она является оживляющим принципом и т. п. Прокл утверждает «круговращение» душ и их иерархию. Здесь также находится следующий парадокс: душа сама по себе бестелесна и, тем не менее, при ней всегда должно существовать её собственное тело, принципом одушевления которого она и является. А поскольку душа вечна, то вечным должно быть и это тело. Таком образом, по Проклу, существует не только физическое, разрушимое тело, но и тело душевное, мыслительное и божественное. Наконец, Космос — не что иное, как материйное осуществление трех основных ипостасей неоплатонизма. Прокл рисует грандиозную картину всеобщего кругового движения Универсума. Поскольку в этом движении всегда наличествует «возврат к себе», эволюция, Космос «нестареющ», извечен. Срединное положение в нём Солнца — Гелиоса поддерживает мировое равновесие. Мифологическая триада Прокла: Гелиос — Аполлон, умна́я светоносная демиургия; Афина, умно́е светоносное знание; Афродита, умна́я светоносная красота. С точки зрения собственно логики, у Прокла наиболее примечательна разработка диалектики Бытия. Прокл детально изображает, как Бытие переходит «из своей сверхсущей и нераздельной замкнутости … в раздельно понимаемое инобытие и затем из этого инобытия возвращается к себе в обогащенном виде».Лосев А. Ф. История античной эстетики, т. VII, IV II 11.. Главный принцип проведения понятий у Прокла — четкая триадичность. Каждый член основной триады Прокл рассматривает также триадически. Эта намеченная ещё Плотином, произведенная Порфирием и развитая и законченная Проклом триада категорий применима к любому процессу. По существу она имеет универсальный методологический смысл: 1) пребывание-в-себе, неделимое единство (в силу этой своей полноты «провоцирующее» эманацию, выступление за пределы этого единства); исхождение-из-себя (собственно эманация, переход во множественность); возвращение-в-себя (возврат к изначальной целостности, но не отменяющий смысла и процесса исхождения; «состояние единораздельного эйдоса»). Важной категорией у Прокла является понятие «причастность». Она указывает на то высшее, к чему низшее приобщается и чем оно осмысливается; таким образом, эта категория означает обратный переход от многого к Единому. Прокл различает не допускающее причастности себе, допускающее её, собственно причастное. Теория познания Прокла связана с его онтологией многоступенчатого сущего. Наиболее ясное познание обеспечивает теоретическое созерцание, соответствующее мыслимым сущностям, где существующие объекты воспринимаются непосредственно и полностью. Научное познание в иерархии познавательных методов располагается ниже, поскольку комбинирует разумение с чувственным восприятием. Разумение ( ) использует понятия, чтобы определить вещи и проверить показания чувственного восприятия. Научное познание есть следствие рассуждающей деятельности души, которая ставит понятия в соответствие полученным из чувственных данных мнениям. Это осуществляется согласно положительным критериям истины, каковы силлогистическое доказательство и соответствие сущему. Этика В центре прокловской этики находится понятие «добродетель» — как то, что воссоединяет нас с богами, приближая к Единому. В школе Прокла различались добродетели естественные, нравственные, общественные и более высокие, к каковым относились: очистительные, умозрительные и боготворческие (последние признавались выше человеческой доли). Марин среди естественных добродетелей перечислял: безущербность всех внешних чувств, телесную силу, красоту, здоровье; всеми такими добродетелями (восходя к боготворческим), по его свидетельству, в полной мере обладал Прокл. Что касается проблемы Зла, то причина последнего усматривается Проклом в каноническим соответствии с пониманием зла, установленным ещё Плотином — зло исходит из отвращения человека от высшего, умопостигаемого мира, из привязанности к чувственному, материйному. Отсюда задача человека — отвратившись от низшего мира, познать высшую силу своей души. Эту силу Прокл ставил выше даже ума, так как, по Проклу, только она и способна к восприятию первоединого. Поэтому эту силу Прокл называл «цветом нашей сущности» и «тем единым в душе, что в ней лучше даже ума». Эту силу можно отождествить с мистическим энтузиазмом, со священным безумием, ведущим нас к слиянию с Божеством. Физика Физика Прокла отмечает радикальный отход от позиции Аристотеля по двум пунктам: элементы физического мира, место как пространство. Прокл отвергает эфир, пятый элемент Аристотеля, как нечто избыточное. Небесные тела состоят из тех же самых (четырёх) элементов, что и земные. Например, без элемента огня звёзды и солнце не могли бы светить, без элемента земли они не могли бы быть непрозрачны (как при затмениях). Прокл отличает небесное состояние от земного: в первом элементы находятся в своих высших степенях (например, огонь только освещает, земля чисто вещественна и непроницаема); в последнем они «грубы» (например, огонь обжигает, земля тяжела). Кроме того, Прокл развивает новую точку зрения в отношении первичных свойств элементов, которые он выводит из размера, формы и способности их частиц к движению. Согласно Аристотелю, место, которое занимает тело, не является его границей. Прокл в свою очередь полагает, что место — также своего рода тело, но без массы, которая заставляет одни физические тела сопротивляться присутствию других. Это — пространство. В широком смысле имеется космическое пространство, в которое погружены все тела Вселенной. Пространство, само по себе отдельное от тел, которые в нём пребывают, походит на тело света. Философия математики Прокл является последователем традиционного платоновского учения, согласно которому математические предметы занимают срединное положение между миром идей и миром чувственно воспринимаемых вещей. Геометр при доказательстве теоремы указывает на начерченный параллелограмм, однако мыслит он при этом «параллелограмм вообще», не имеющий определённых пропорций и размеров. Теорема о параллелограмме только тогда заслуживает имени теоремы, когда она справедлива для всего вида параллелограммов. Откуда берёт начало этот вид и все другие математические виды? Отвечая на этот вопрос, Прокл полемизирует с Аристотелем, который считал, что предметы математические возникают посредством отвлечения общего от предметов ощущаемых, и собирания этого общего в едином определении. Согласно Аристотелю, мы сначала видим и рисуем разные чувственно воспринимаемые параллелограммы, а потом даём общее определение параллелограмма — четырёхугольника, противоположные стороны которого попарно равны и параллельны между собой. Согласно Платону наоборот, мы можем увидеть в несовершенной фигуре параллелограмм только потому, что наша душа уже обладает знанием о параллелограмме, и это знание представляет собой идеальное единство определения-логоса и образа-эйдоса. Таким образом: «Остаётся, чтобы душа порождала математические виды и из себя, и от ума, и чтобы она сама была полнотой видов, хотя и основанных на умных образцах, но саморождённых по выпавшему им жребию. А потому душа не есть дощечка для письма, свободная от записей; но она исписана от века, пишет себя и пишется умом. Ведь душа — это и ум, ибо она разворачивает себя по уму и является образом ума и его внешним отпечатком» («Комментарии к Евклиду», 16.4—16.13). Математическая деятельность, согласно Проклу, представляет собой особого рода движение внутри мира бестелесных логосов. Это движение происходит в двух направлениях: с одной стороны, оно начинается с внешнего припоминания и завершается постижением начал математического знания, с другой стороны, оно разворачивается от этих начал к многообразию результатов. И в познании математика то переходит от заранее известного к искомому, то идёт от искомого к заранее известному. Прокл говорит: «Познавательные способности этой науки в целом оказались двоякими, причём одни устремляют нас к единству и свёртывают множество, а другие членят простое на разнообразное, более общее — на более частное, и начальные логосы — на вторичные и на много шагов удалённые от начал. И вот, начиная сверху, математика достигает воспринимаемого чувствами, соприкасается с природой и доказывает многое совместно с учением о природе; и так же, начиная снизу, она сближается с умственным знанием и касается созерцания первых начал» («Комментарии к Евклиду», 19.13—19.19). Особый интерес представляет собой последовательно развиваемое Проклом учение о геометрической материи. Предмет геометрии не находится в ощущаемой материи — там невозможно найти линию без ширины, точку без частей, поверхность без толщины, круг с равными радиусами. Но он не может находиться и вне материи, в чистых логосах: ведь геометрические фигуры множественны, делимы на части, они могут быть в сравнении друг с другом большими или меньшими. Где же он тогда находится? Решая эту проблему, Прокл следует суждению Аристотеля о том, что помимо ощущаемой материи, существует также материя воображения. И именно в этой материи воображения и находятся те геометрические образы, с которыми имеет дело геометр. «Воображение, будучи средоточием познаний, хотя и возбуждается самим собой и производит познаваемое, однако же, не будучи вне тела, переводит познаваемое из неделимой жизни в делимое, протяжённое и имеющее фигуру, и тем самым всё, что оно ни помыслит, является отпечатком и формой мысли» («Комментарии к Евклиду», 52.20—52.26). Мысленный круг един, потому что он существует лишь в определении, а определение не отличает один круг от другого, поскольку все они — круги. А воображаемые круги могут быть многими; мы можем представлять себе, что такие круги являются концентрическими, или касаются друг друга, или располагаются друг по отношению к другу каким-либо иным образом. Мысленный круг в некотором смысле прост, непротяжён и лишён очертаний; а протяжением, очертанием и делимостью характеризуется тот круг, с которым мы имеем дело в воображении. Астрономия Прокл был хорошо знаком как с теоретической, так и с наблюдательной астрономией. В своей работе «Очерк астрономических гипотез» он, среди прочего, описывает конструкцию армиллярной сферы. Сам он произвёл некоторые из последних надежных астрономических наблюдений в античности (475 год). Прокл отвергает интерпретацию Птолемеем предварения равноденствий как движения всех неподвижных звезд. Для Прокла такие звезды не могут прецессировать, потому что в их природе заключено быть неподвижными. Прокл отрицает также, что планеты движутся на вложенных друг в друга небесных сферах; доводы в пользу такого положения дел носят характер гипотез, но не очевидных доказательств, небесные же тела способны к движению в свободном пространстве сами, по своей природе. Оценка У Прокла представлена качественно разработанная диалектика бытия и мифа, теология и теософия, теургия, а также своеобразная эстетика и этика. Этическое воззрение Прокла является в то же время и космологическим; человека, по утверждению Прокла, нужно рассматривать точно так же, «как весь космос, потому что и человек представляет собою маленький космос. А именно, он обладает умом, логосом, божественным и смертным телом, подобно Вселенной». Прокла отличает не столько оригинальность, сколько систематичность и детальная аналитичность. Философия Прокла оценивается как «завершение» античного неоплатонизма, доведение его до последней «логической зрелости». А. Ф. Лосев называл Прокла «гением рассудка»; с рассудочностью, доведенной «до музыки, до пафоса, до экстаза»''Лосев А. Ф.'' История античной эстетики, т. III, Приложение.. Лосев ставил Прокла даже выше основателя школы Плотина, «в отношении огромной аналитической силы его ума, большого разнообразия его интересов в отношении мастерства микроскопических исследований отвлеченнейшего логического предмета, а также в отношении тончайшего философско-филологического вникания в текст Платона». В этом отношении интересно сравнение Плотина и Прокла, проводимое Ю. А. Шичалиным: «То, что Плотин прозревал в экстатическом порыве, Прокл открывает на кончике пера. Плотин впервые открыл все великолепие универсума и полностью узрел всю иерархию единого, ума, души и космоса. Прокл никогда не видел генад, но с точностью описал их, указав их местоположение между уровнем единого и умом, а также описал множество промежуточных ступеней между остальными ступенями иерархической структуры». Пожалуй, самая замечательная оценка Прокла заключается в том, что этот последний великий мыслитель античного мира, живший в эпоху его заката и гибели, видится Марину самым счастливым из людей; при этом речь идет «о некотором совершеннейшем и всецелом счастье», которое слагается не только из счастья мудрых, но также и житейского благополучия. «Он был на редкость привлекателен на вид, и не только от хорошего своего сложения, но и от того, что душа его цвела в теле, как некий жизненный свет, испуская дивное сияние, с трудом изобразимое словом… Он был свободен от низменных забот и всякой мелочности, волнуемый только самыми большими и общими вопросами о божеском и человеческом… ни жизни, ни смерти человеческой не придавал он значения, как иные; все, что иным кажется страшным, не внушало ему ужаса… Он был совершенно чужд всякой необщительности, замкнутости и пристрастности».Марин. Прокл, или О счастье. С именем Прокла проф. А. Ф. Лосев связывает не только зрелое завершение неоплатонизма, но и окончание традиции всей античной философииЮ. В. Мельникова история и миф в творческом наследии а. Ф. Лосева - страница 10. Философия Прокла пользовалась огромным влиянием в средние века и эпоху Возрождения. Его прямыми последователями можно считать Максима Исповедника, Г. И. Беневич. Полемика Прокла Диадоха с Плотином о материи и зле и апперцепция этой полемики в Ареопагитском корпусе. 1 октября 2014, Николая Кузанского, Пико делла Мирандолу, Иоанэ Петрици и др. Память В 1935 г. Международный астрономический союз присвоил имя Прокла кратеру на видимой стороне Луны. Примечания Литература Тексты и переводы Гимны: * Греческий текст: Гимны Прокла (издание 1886 года) * Прокл. Гимн музам. // Памятники византийской литературы IV—IX веков. / Отв. ред. Л. А. Фрейберг. — М.: Наука, 1968. — С. 145—146. * Прокл. Гимны. Пер. О. В. Смыки. // В кн.: Античные гимны. — М., 1988. — С. 269—280. * Berg, Robbert Maarten van den Proclus' hymns: essays, translations, commentary. — Leiden etc: Brill, 2001. — xi, 341 с.; 24 см. — (Philosophia antiqua : a series of studies on ancient philosophy; vol. 90 0079-1687). — Includes bibliographical references (p. 315-324) and indexes. — ISBN 90-04-12236-2 Первоосновы теологии: * Прокл. Первоосновы теологии. / Пер. и комм. А. Ф. Лосева. — Тбилиси: Мецниереба, 1972. — 176 стр. — 2500 экз. ** переизд.: Лосев А. Ф. История античной эстетики. 8 т. Т.3 Высокая классика. — М.: Искусство, 1974. — С. 429—564. ** переизд.: Первоосновы теологии. Гимны. — М., 1993. * Proclus. The elements of theology. A rev. text with transl., introd. and comm. by E. R. Dodds. — Oxf., 1963. * Греческий текст: Στοιχείωσις θεολογική Первоначала физики: * Прокл. Начала физики. Пер. С. Месяц. — М.: Греко-латинский кабинет Ю. А. Шичалина, 2001. — 120 стр. (перевод ранее опубликован: Философия природы в античности и в средние века. — М., 2000. — С. 290—323) Платоновская теология: * Прокл. Платоновская теология. Пер. с древнегреч., сост., статья, примечания, указатели, словарь Л. Ю. Лукомского. — СПб.: РХГИ, Летний сад, 2001. — 624 с. ISBN 5-88812-130-4, ISBN 5-89740-077-6. * «Платоновская теология» и «Первоначала теологии» в англ. пер. Тейлора (1816) * В серии «Collection Budé»: Proclus. Théologie platonicienne. 6 vol. Texte établi et traduit par L. G. Westerink et H. D. Saffrey. — P., 1968—1997. Комментарий к «Тимею»: * Греческий текст: Комментарий к «Тимею» (издание 1847 года); Издание 1903—1904 годов: Vol. 1 (1903); Vol. 2 (1904) * Комментарий к «Тимею» в (неполном) англ. пер. Т. Тейлора: (том 1; том 2). * Французский перевод: Proclus. Commentaire sur le Timée. Trad. et notes par A. G. Festugiere. — Paris, 1966—1968. * Комментарий к «Тимею» Платона (Книга первая. Введение). / Пер. С. В. Месяц. // Историко-философский ежегодник’2000. — М., 2002. — С. 26-39. * Комментарий к «Тимею» (введение к кн. I). / Пер. А. В. Петрова. // Академия. Вып. 3. — СПб., 2003. — С.332-364. * Из комментариев Прокла к платоновскому диалогу «Тимей». / Пер. А. В. Петрова. // Петров А. В. Феномен теургии: Взаимодействие языческой философии и религиозной практики в эллинистическо-римский период. — СПб., Издательство РХГИ; Издательский дом СПбГУ, 2003. — С. 215—291. Комментарий к «Пармениду»: * Греческий текст: Комментарий к «Пармениду» (издание 1864 года) * Прокл. Комментарий к «Пармениду» Платона. / Пер., ст. и прим. Л. Ю. Лукомского. — СПб., Міръ. 2006. — 896 с. ISBN 5-98846-004-6 * Proclus. Commentary on Plato’s Parmenides. Tr. by G. R. Morrow, J. Dillon; intr. and notes by J. Dillon. — Princ., 1987. * Французский перевод в серии «Collection Budé» (издано 2 тома): ** Proclus. Commentaire sur le Parménide de Platon. Tome I. Introduction générale. 1ere et 2e partie. Introduction générale par C. Luna et A.-Ph. Segonds. Livre I établi, traduit et annoté par C. Luna et A.-Ph. Segonds. Ouvrage en deux tomes vendus non séparément. 2007. — 1088 p. ISBN 978-2-251-00538-6 ** Proclus. Commentaire sur le Parménide de Platon. Tome II. Livre II. CXLIV — 464 p. (2010) ISBN 978-2-251-00560-7 Комментарий к «Государству»: * Греческий текст: Комментарий к «Государству» (издание 1901 года) * Французский перевод: Proclus. Commentaire sur le République. Trad. et notes par A. G. Festugiere. Vol. 1-3. — Paris, 1970. * Прокл. О способе создания божественных мифов. / Пер. и комм. А. В. Петрова. // Академия. Вып. 1. — СПб., 1997. — С. 252—278. * Из комментариев Прокла к «Государству» Платона. / Пер. А. В. Петрова. // Петров А. В. Феномен теургии: Взаимодействие языческой философии и религиозной практики в эллинистическо-римский период. — СПб., Издательство РХГИ; Издательский дом СПбГУ, 2003. — С. 292—314. Комментарий к «Кратилу»: * Греческий текст: Комментарий к «Кратилу» (издание 1908 года) * Комментарии на «Кратила» Платона (избранные фрагменты). / Пер. А. В. Петрова. // Академия. Вып. 2. — СПб., 2000. — С. 274—305. * Из комментариев Прокла к «Кратилу» Платона. / Пер. А. В. Петрова. // Петров А. В. Феномен теургии: Взаимодействие языческой философии и религиозной практики в эллинистическо-римский период. — СПб., Издательство РХГИ; Издательский дом СПбГУ, 2003. — С. 315—359. Комментарий к «Алкивиаду I»: * Греческий текст: Комментарий к «Алкивиаду I» (издание 1821 года) * В серии «Collection Budé»: Proclus. Sur le premier Alcibiade de Platon. ** Tome I. Texte établi et traduit par A.- Ph. Segonds. 2e tirage 2003. CXLIX. — 337 p. ISBN 978-2-251-00388-7 ** Tome II. Texte établi et traduit par A. Ph. Segonds. Index. 2e tirage 2003. — 424 p. ISBN 978-2-251-00393-1 * Комментарий Прокла на «Алкивиада I» Платона (фрагменты). / Пер. и комм. Д. В. Бугая. // Вопросы философии. — 2001. — № 4. — С. 119—128. «Комментарий к первой книге „Начал“ Евклида»: * Греческий текст: Комментарий к первой книге «Начал» Евклида (издание 1873 года) * Proclus. A commentary on the first book of Euclid’s Elements. Tr. with introd. and notes by G. R. Morrow. — Princ., 1970. * Комментарий к первой книге Начал Евклида. Введение. Пер. Ю. А. Шичалина. — М.: Греко-латинский кабинет Ю. А. Шичалина, 1994. — 224 с. * Комментарий к первой книге «Начал» Евклида. Пер. А. И. Щетникова. М: Русский фонд содействия образованию и науке, 2013. Другие сочинения: * В серии «Collection Budé»: Proclus. Trois études sur la providence. ** Tome I: Dix problèmes concernant la Providence. Texte établi et traduit par D. Isaac. ISBN 978-2-251-00289-7 ** Tome II: 2e étude: Providence, fatalité, liberté. Texte établi et traduit par D. Isaac. 2e tirage 2003. 227 p. ISBN 978-2-251-00290-3 ** Tome III: 3e étude: De l’existence du mal. Texte établi et traduit par D. Isaac. 2e tirage 2003. 291 p. * Прокл. О самостоятельном существовании зла. / Пер. Т. Ю. Бородай. // Бородай Т. Ю. Рождение философского понятия. — М., 2008. — С. 200—280. * Proclus. On the Existence of Evils. Ed., tr. by J. Opsomer, C. Steel. — Ithaca, 2003. * Proclus. On the eternity of the World. Greek text with introd., tr. and comm. by H. S. Lang, A. D. Marco. — Berk., 2001. * Английские переводы комментария к «Халдейским оракулам» и трактата «О движении» * Фрагменты утраченных сочинений Прокла в англ. пер. Тейлора (1825) (переизд.: San Diego, 1988.) Исследования * Месяц С. В. Прокл. // Античная философия: Энциклопедический словарь. — М., 2008. — С. 628—643. (библиография) * Лосев А. Ф. История античной эстетики. Последние века. Книга II. — М.: Искусство, 1988. — С. 14-336. * Асмус В. Ф. Античная философия. — М.: Высшая школа, 1998. * Шичалин Ю. А. История античного платонизма в институциональном аспекте. — М.: ГЛК, 2000. — С. 296—300. * Петров А. В. К истории религиозно-философской мысли поздней античности (учение Прокла о магических именах). // Вестник СПбГУ, сер. 2. — 1995. — вып. 4. — с. 15-21. * Ведешкин М.A.Языческая интеллектуальная элита Восточной Римской империи в V - VI вв. // Интеллектуальные традиции в прошлом и настоящем. Вып. 2 / Под ред. М.С. Петровой. М.: Аквилон, 2014. С. 153–191. * Челышев П. В. Духовный опыт античного неоплатонизма: Плотин и Прокл о смысле человеческой жизни. — М.: МГГУ, 2010; * Rosan L. J. The philosophy of Proclus. The final phase of ancient thought. — New York, 1949. * Beierwaltes W. Proklos. Grundzuge seiner Metaphysik. — Frankfurt a. M.: Klostermann, 1965, 1979 (2 ed). * Bastid P. Proclus et le crepuscule de la pensee grecque. — Paris, 1969. * Gersh S. E. Kinesis akinetos. A study of spiritual motion in the philosophy of Proclus. — Leiden: Brill, 1973. * Lowry J. M. P. The logical principles of Proclus’ Stoicheiosis theologikeas systematic ground of the cosmos. — Amsterdam, 1980. * Charles-Saget A. L’architecture du divin. Mathematique et philosophic chez Plotin et Proclus. — Paris: Les Belles Lettres, 1982. * Trouillard J. La mystagogie de Proclos. — Paris: Les Belles Lettres, 1982. * Moutsopoulos E. A. Les structures de l’imaginaire dans la philosophie de Proclus. — Paris: Les Belles Lettres, 1985. См. также Ссылки * Суда, PI 2473. // Русский перевод фрагмента. * Марин, «Прокл, или О счастье» * Прокл Диадох. Сетевой проект по философии Прокла Диадоха Категория:Прокл Диадох Категория:Древнегреческие философы Категория:Неоплатоники Категория:Философы V века Категория:Математики V века Категория:Математики Древней Греции Категория:Философы Византии Категория:Математики Византии Категория:Натурфилософы Категория:Философы математики Категория:Античные писатели, чьи труды дошли до нашего времени